


The Photoshoot

by ctaylor542



Category: Actor RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV First Person, RPF, real person - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctaylor542/pseuds/ctaylor542
Summary: My photoshoot with Emilia Clarke takes an unexpected turn
Relationships: Emilia Clarke & Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 9





	The Photoshoot

After taking the last shots of Emilia Clarke’s photoshoot she licks her lips looking at my crotch “Oops did I do that ?” She teasingly says pointing at the bulge in my pants. She slowly starts approaching me getting on her knees “Well it’s only fair that I take care of it for you.”

She unzips my pants and bites her bottom lip as your big cock springs out and nearly hits her in the face. I feel her leave soft kisses on your tip but you throw your head back when you feel her start throating it. She starts bobbing her head back and forth, slowly taking more and more but she starts gagging a little bit as she takes the last tenth of it, she takes all of it with her soft lips making contact with the base of my cock and she stays in place while gagging on it.

She then takes it all out and tries to catch her breath, your cock is now coated in her slippery saliva and she starts slowly stroking it with both hands before she rubs her cheek on it and looks up at me saying "Mmm, such a nice big cock, so thick and tasty... It feels so hot against my cheek, throbbing so much in anticipation. I bet you can't wait to fuck my throat, use me like a cheap fleshli- Ghhhrrkkk! Gluck! Gluck! Gluck! Gluck! Gluck!"

I finally cut her off mid-sentence by grabbing her hair and shoving my cock deep down her throat and thrusting, she tries to support herself by holding my thighs while she gags from the intense throatfucking, causing her eyes to get teary and have make up run down her cheeks while she also drools and slobbers all over my cock with some of it landing on her exposed breasts thanks to the revealing outfit she is wearing.

I feel myself getting close so I make her take every single inch of my big, thick cock down her throat and hold her in place, gagging even more as she is now choking on my cock, you feel the tight walls of her throat convulse around me but what finishes me off are the vibrations it sends when she moans, my cock violently twitches as I shoot my warm, tasty load in her mouth.

She quickly takes it out and rapidly strokes my saliva covered cock with both of her delicate hands to prolong my orgasm and smiles when she feels her white, sticky reward go all over her face. She then gulps and opens her mouth to show me that she swallowed every single drop.

She gets up and looks at me when I try to bring up my pants and she says "Oh no no no no, I'm far from done with you..." she says in a slurty tone as she hooks her fingers around the shoulder parts and lets the dress(?) fall down to her feet, revealing her irresistible naked figure...


End file.
